warhammer_age_of_sigmar_realm_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm War Basics
Get to grips with Realm War by following this basics guide on the games core features and objectives. Summary *A players objective when entering a battle is to destroy the enemy spire and eventually, the enemy Warlord. * A spire is worth one victory point, whereas a Warlord is worth two and ends the game - You will be required to have a higher amount of victory points than your opponent in order to claim victory *A battle will end when a player has claimed all three victory points, or when the timer runs out. If the timer runs out after extra time and the scores are equal, the match will result in a draw. *Each game is 3:00 minutes with the option of an additional minute extra time in the case there is no clear winner. During extra time, the next additional point wins, be it either spire or Warlord. *Winning a battle earns you battle points, coins and battle comets. Losing a battle earns you coins, however, you will lose battle points if you are defeated lowering your overall ranking. *You can only earn a battle comet, if you have a free slot to store it *Every day, you can earn coins from up to 20 battles. Further battles won't award more coins *Realms are unlocked by reaching certain Battle point milestones, reaching higher Realms enables you to unlock new cards, comets and earn more currency from battles. *In Realm War there is an additional objective "The Realmgate lane" - A race mechanic that requires you to send three hero units (depicted by the crown icon on the unit card) passed the gate threshold unleashing the Realmgate beast. This grants you an additional, very powerful card you can play without costs Battle * You connect and fight against real players around the world in a 1v1 battle. two Warlords, two spires. * The objective of battle is simple: Kill the enemy spire and their Warlord! In the meantime, be sure to protect your own fearlessly. * In order to attack the enemy spire, build up energy and deploy units on the battlefield strategically. You can opt to go direct to the spire or send units up the top lane to unlock the Realm Gate. Three hero units that pass the Realmgate will unlock the Realmgate beast, which gives the respective player a huge advantage. * Cards require energy to deploy, you can see their energy by the number display on the card. * Once you take down the enemy spire your placement area will increase, allowing to deploy units closer to the enemy. * When battling you can use 'Emotes' via the chat button to taunt your enemy or send them a friendly greeting! Warband * A Warband consists of 7 Units and 1 Warlord * The Warband is the players deck which they will use in a battle * To change this deck the player can enter the Warband screen at any time and swap out the cards * Each card has an energy cost which is depicted by the number in the top left corner. * Choose your Warband wisely by overall energy cost * Whilst in a battle 4 of the 7 cards in your deck (that can be placed) will be active. * Once a card is played your next card will be on a short time before it can be deployed * You can save up to three different Warbands on the Warband screen Guilds * Any player can create a Guild for 500 Coins * Guilds can hold a maximum of 25/25 players * You can chat with other members of your guild, challenge them to battles and share your replays * Guild Leaders can set Co-Leaders and Officers to help them manage the guild * Guild members can be kicked from a guild * Once a week Guild chests will unlock that allow Guilds members to work together (by gaining victory points) to level up their Guild Chest. After the event is over, the guild chest (Depending on which level was reached) will unlock for all guild members who contributed. Comets * Every 4 hours a player will receive one free comet and is able to stack up to three free comets * You will also win a battle comet after a victory, if you have a free slot to store it. (You can hold up to 4 battle comets) * Additional comets can be bought in the store for Sigmarite * Comets are also available in various bundles and deals * Unlocking comets will give you currency, units and Warlords (Depending on the comet) Every player is assigned a random comet cycle, each cycle contains: * 110 Noble Comets * 35 Valiant Comets * 5 Heroic Comets The order of which a player will obtain these comets are random for every cycle they are on.Category:Gameplay